Knights (The Firmament)
Knights were soldiers who served the province of High Rock under the command of their respective Great Houses. They were the main backbone of High Rock's military and filled almost roughly half of the province's ranks. They were considered the lowest of the nobility, but were still respected for their rigid discipline and high-quality training despite their lack of numbers when compared to the Imperial Legion. Overview The order of the Knights was found in 4E 176, just a year after the end of the Great War between the Empire and the Aldmeri Dominion. Due to the increasing occurence of riots and revolts caused by the great economical depression, and the lack of organized soldiers to maintain order, the Great Houses and nobles of High Rock pooled their resources into creating an powerful order of soldiers with high-quality training, rigid discipline, and undying loyalty. The Knights of High Rock were the result. However, unilke the chivalrous knights of old, many of the knights under the command of their Great Houses vary in reputation. Some were interested in justice and compassionate to those who were weaker and less fortunate around them by aiding the common people and devoting their lives to protecting them. Others were brutal enforcers and extremely loyal soldiers for the less compassionate and conservative Great Houses, such as those in the cities of Shornhelm, Northpoint, and Camlorn. Knights are specially outfitted depending on a large number of factors, including climate, location, task, and expectations. They employed armors of chain, scale, plate mail, and fitted leather armor depending on the conditions. They were very effective at keeping order and enforcing the law than regular town guards and were sometimes considered as military police for the Great Houses. Their roles in battle varied as well depending on rank and preference. Ranks As of 4E 177, Knights were divided into three categories according to their rank: Knight Initiates Members who have served time in the Knighthood and have become fully fledged members. They are the main backbone, less common than Initiates, but much better fighters. They utilize a wider variety of one-handed weapons. They wear the normal custom steel plate armor. Knight Captains Knights whom act as field commanders. Much like the knight, but more skilled due to their experience in both battle and training. They are usually seen commanding a group of two knights or training Initiates. Battlemages Elite Knights and veterans who are among the best the Knights of High Rock has to offer. Known for their fierce ruthlessness and determination in battle and their unbreakable will, these warriors were well-feared and even respected by their enemies. They are free to wear any armor they see fit, but secretly wear a ring denoting their allegiance to a faction.. They often fill the role of high ranking field commanders or used in elite strike teams. They also act as bodyguards to the Counts of High Rock and important individuals. Essentially, they utilize magic to compensate for their weaknesses, amking them incredibly dangerous adversaries to face, especially in large groups. Abilities Knights are well known for their incredible resilience, ruthlessness, bravery, and determination in battle. They are less likely to retreat than other soldiers and will attack. They were considered extremely dangerous as a team, and utilized various one-handed weapons and shields with great skill and efficiency. The very rare Battlemage variants were considered the most dangerous type, able to utilize spells to enhance their already formidable combat prowess. Combat Unlike their Battlemage counterparts, pure Knights are powerful melee fighters, preferring to get up-close and personal with the enemy. Their heavy armor provides protection from marksmen and other warriors as they plow through enemies while greatly reducing the damage they take. They were proficiently skilled with using heavy armor, one-Handed weapons, and shields. Attacking them head-on is ill-advised, as they can block most attacks with their shield before performing deadly counter-attacks. However, the heavy armor of knights made them bulky, slow, and were weak to certain spells. Usage of armor-piercing weapons, or fire or shock spells and/or block-and-counter techniques were ideal for taking on the heavily-armored warriors. One can also disarm them with proper timing and deliver deadly counter-attacks in return. Two-handed power attacks and Ripostes will also break through a knight's block and stagger them, leaving a short opening. Credits to mods used * Knight Armor - Ebony Armor Edit by 92DemonKing Category:Knights Category:The Firmament: Soldiers